


Don't burn out

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I need a Dean, Massage, Reader over works herself, Stressed Reader, This was me last night, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader is dating Dean. He comes home and finds her crying and takes care of her
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Don't burn out

You started a knitting business and you had been working non stop. You started working on the fall line and making little hearts. However, with the warm weather coming along things have slowed down. You almost forgot about pride and been working endlessly to make up for the last few days that you forgot. 

In one day you made two headbands and a scarf bandana thing. Then you made a hat. You have been working nonstop and had you are in the hole with your money and you were panicking. You're back was sore, your neck was tight, you arms was tingling a bit.

You went to lay down on your bed and you just started crying. You started to full on sob. You didn't know what to do. You needed people to buy things. You needed to learn how to slow down. 

Dean came home from a hunt and put his keys down, slipping his boots off. you stayed in the bunker with the boys, but Sam was headed to Eileen's. Those two were so cute. Dean saw all the yarn out and needles. You had the hat on the head, but you were no where to be found. 

"Baby?" he called "Sweetheart?" 

Dean walked towards your bedroom and heard you sobbing. He opened the door and found you curled up on the bed and crying. He sat on the bed, rubbing a hand on your back. You jumped a little, you hadn't heard him come in. 

"Baby?" he whispered "What happened?"

"I-I-I'm failing." you sobbed head in your hands. 

It was very rare that Dean ever saw you like this. He had only seen you like this twice. You always put too much pressure on yourself. Eileen mentioned it to Sam, she was worried about you. So was Dean. He reached up and started massage the base of your skull.

"I'm in the hole and no one is buying anything and I feel like I'm wasting my time. I feel so selfish because there are other problems in the world right now and this is so stupid." you sobbed.

"You're not a failure." he said. "You're not wasting your time. Things Will pick up." You started to relax now. Dean saw that you were still in your jeans, tank top and bra. "Sweetheart, we don't we get you in something comfy." You nodded 

Dean handed you some Kleenex and you wipe your tears and blew your nose. You sat up and Dean pulled you onto his lap, you rested your head on his shoulder and he combed his fingers through your hair. 

"There we go. Relax." he soothed.

Dean kissed your temple and sat you on the bed. He grabbed your sweatpants and his t-shirt. He helped you out of your tank top and bra, slipping his shirt on you. He undid your jeans and helped you out of them. He helped you into the sweatpants. he place his hands on your shoulders and started massaging them. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his stomach.

"I'm sorry." you whispered.

"No. You don't need to be sorry." 

Dean stopped massaging your shoulders and quickly got into his pajama pants. He lifted you up in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He held you tight to him. 

"I got you. You're safe. You're going to be okay." He kissed your temple.

He carried you to the kitchen and warmed up the hot pack for your shoulders. He carried you back to your room and sat on the bed. You laid on his stomach and he placed the hot pack around your neck. You whimpered and felt the warmth start to sooth you. Dean went back to massaging the base of your skull. Eventually you fell asleep.


End file.
